


He Called for Me

by haikyuu_ukes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Tags Contain Spoilers, Werewolf Eren Yeager, Werewolf Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuu_ukes/pseuds/haikyuu_ukes
Summary: Years ago Eren’s mother passed away leaving him with only his dog, Levi. Together they’ve done their best to make it through each cold winter, surviving off of whatever they can forage from the land around them. Even through the harshest times, they always had each other for warmth and comfort. But during a blizzard in the winter of Eren’s seventeenth year a strange feeling takes over him.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 30
Kudos: 205





	1. The Winter’s Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this is my first ever work and I really don’t know how ao3 works so please be patient with me! Thank you for stopping by and reading :)  
> Also! Yes the beginning is super like Snakemittens’ work Feral Devotion. It super inspired me! I promise as things progress they’ll diverge more. I just love cozy winter vibes so I couldn’t help myself! Also you should totally read their work Bc it’s so cute!!

“I know, I know. But it’s been a week! What can I do? I’ll work! I can work for my keep! Please?” A tall, lanky brunette boy said to a woman wrapped tightly from head to toe in the warmest of clothes who was currently trying to get him out of her yard.

  
She closed her front yard’s gate at that, grumbling something about a useless brat. The boy slumped against the wall connected to the fence gate, his tattered pants hanging from his body as the cold washed right through them. He sat with his head in his hands, not knowing where he would get his next meal from. Nor did he know when he’d get some shelter from the numbing cold that swirled and snarled around him.

  
It was winter then, close enough to spring that he knew he could make it through if he were lucky, but far enough away that he knew very well that one blizzard could shatter his hopes and dreams of any future.

  
It had been almost three years since his mother passed. His dad left when he was young, leaving him alone now. He and his mother were never well off, living season to season off of whatever odd jobs people needed done. Now that she had passed, he was left with no one and nothing, and the townspeople didn’t seem too happy to provide anything for him. Not even a warm floor to sleep on at night. All he had left of his parents was the name that they gave to him, Eren.

  
At first the townspeople were welcoming to him, being sympathetic to a teenage boy with no one to guide him or provide for him. One by one, however, they turned away from him and his loyal pet, a dog named Levi.

  
Levi was Eren’s dog; he as black as night. The townspeople never liked the dog, mostly because he was large and intimidating, much more so than any other dogs around the village.

  
“What are we even gonna do? Where can we go?” Eren asked, his head still in his hands. Levi snaked his body around the boys legs, shielding his exposed ankles from the howling wind.

  
Levi gave the boy a small lick, trying to cheer him up. He knew that the storm would only get worse, something Eren probably hadn’t yet picked up on, but he knew Eren always tried his best to prepare for the worst. He snuggled Eren as best as he could, trying to give his companion as much warmth as possible.

  
“I guess there isn’t much we can do. Maybe try the bakery?” Eren asked, talking to Levi but knowing he wouldn’t get a response.  
They walked through the snow silently, Eren grabbing his own arms in an attempt to keep as much body heat as possible. Levi followed, hardly affected by the cold thanks to his thick winter coat. Eren loved that about his pup, the dark thick locks were always warm, soft, and welcoming. Laying in Levi’s fur are some of Eren’s favorite memories from the past few years. It was one of the few comforts he had left, after all. Eren also loved Levi’s eyes, they were so much deeper and held more emotion than any dog Eren had met before. Another thing that made Levi special.

  
They walked past building after building, across a majority of the little log cabins that made up Eren’s village. There were fires burning in every fireplace and candlelight brightening every window. Everything in sight was covered in a thick layer of snow which was steadily drowning thicker as time passed. Soon enough the smell of fresh bread made its way to the duo’s noses. Eren couldn’t help but drool at the delicious smell after having gone days without an actual meal.

  
Stopping outside of the cabin, Eren looked down to Levi and said, “I’m sorry bud, but I’m gonna go in there alone first and then I’ll come get you later,” he reached down to pet his dog, “You know how people are about dog hair in their food.” At that Levi turned and left as he often did when Eren had to do human things. Eren guessed he went hunt for himself. The boy knew he couldn’t provide enough food for his pup, but he always seemed to stay healthy as could be. Sometimes he had brought back rabbits for Eren, but the boy was terrible at started fires, so they very rarely resulted in actual meals.

  
Eren walked through the front door, immediately feeling warmth on his skin. The inside of the small bakery was lined with shelves of goods and packed with customers looking for bread to eat with dinner or sweets to buy for their children. Most people made it a point to look away from Eren, but he had grown accustomed to this and simply made his way to the back of the wooden building. There was a small counter meant to service their customers, and Eren approached it, looking into an area made of stone. He assumed this was to keep the fire that baked the different breads well contained. There he saw the man he was looking for, and older man that must have been sixty. He was someone that still held out sympathy for Eren.  
He looked up from his work and saw the brunette approaching and said, “Well hello Eren! It has been a long time since you came this way. How have you been?” The man was jovial and light hearted, even though he had to have seen the haggard clothes the poor boy was wearing.

  
“Same as usual, Just getting by as best I can. How have you been? The business is looking super successful!” The boy was cheery too, trying to not let his situation affect his emotions or attitude. He was stronger than those who shunned him, and he would show it by keeping his happiness as close as he possibly could.

  
“Oh I know! I’ve been lucky this year! I haven’t seen you around this part of town in a few weeks now, are you needin’ anything?”  
Eren was glad to hear at least some bit of a desire to keep him alive, especially from this man that he had come to trust. After his father had left, Hannes had been kind towards him and taught him a few things his father normally would have. Like how to start a fire. But, Eren didn’t remember that one all too well. All he could really remember was the part about preparing the meat if he were honest. “Actually I was wondering if I could just stay in here for the nights over the next few days. It’s been so cold outside and I just need to get a few good nights of sleep to keep from getting sick.”

  
“Of course, son. Come on around back and you can get settled in for the night.” Hannes smiled, waving his hand towards the rear entrance to the store.

  
Eren was happy to get such good news, since the sun was setting rather quickly on his walk over to the shop. He wouldn’t have had much time to find another place to stay if the bakery hadn’t have worked out. Plus the bakery was always much warmer than any other buildings. The stones that made the foundation of the building often stayed warm from the hours of baking Mr. Hannes did every morning. It was also nice feeling accepted every now and again.

  
He thanked the man and walked back outside to look for Levi. He called a few times, but he didn’t come. Eren didn’t think much of it, but Levi always came by his second or third calls. The brunette was a little upset to be on his own for the time being, but knew that his dog could handle himself. He’d known the dog for years now and had even had his ass saved countless times by him, too.

  
Instead of worrying over the obviously capable pup, Eren turned back towards the building and began walking towards the back room where he’d spent countless winter nights. He tried not to rely on Hannes too much since he was the last person to show him kindness, and he didn’t want to wear out his welcome in case worse nights were to come in the future. He always erred on the side of caution in that way.

  
He looked up to the sky above, already turning a deep grey blue as the sun set behind a thick layer of clouds. Eren notices the smoke of the chimneys rising and became more excited about the night he’d be spending close to the sources of the smoke, comfortable and hidden far away from the chill of winter.

  
His feet carried him to the back room while his mind wandered to thoughts of what leftovers Hannes may give him once the shop closed for the day. Once he was inside, he was greeted with familiar, empty sugar sacs on the floor. They made surprisingly good bedding when one is desperate enough. And Eren was.

  
After arranging the cloth bags into some assemblance of a bed, Eren made thicker pile to use as a pillow. He laid his head down on this makeshift headrest and closed his eyes, being comforted by the warmth that surrounded him.

  
Eren’s mind wandered to Levi and wondered why he still hadn’t returned. Levi rarely left, and when he did he almost immediately came back. He couldn’t help but let out a small cry, missing his best friend and partner in crime. His insides seemed to bunch themselves into knots with the lack of his dog, making him feel upset and unable to find sleep. After tossing and turning, struggling to get comfortable, Eren was finally able to get to sleep, even though it was light and fitful without his companion.

  
When morning came Eren woke up, groggy and still tired, but at least Levi was now laying next to him. He snuggled into his dog instinctually, wrapping his arms around the pup and pulling him close. Levi seemed to enjoy the cuddling too, usually. But now he seemed on edge. He wasn’t asleep like Eren would have expected.

  
“What’s wrong, bud?” Eren asked Levi while beginning to scratching his head. Levi seemed uneasy and more reserved than usual, and this put the boy on edge too. All too soon after Eren woke up and made this realization, he heard Hannes calling him, informing him that it was time for him to go so that Hannes could open up his shop. Eren gathered up the few things he had, a hunting knife his mother gave him far too long ago and a small canteen that was full of water that he had drawn from a nearby well. Then the pair headed out the door, but not before Eren hear Hannes shout, “You be careful out there! Word from the village west of here was it looks like a storm will hit here in a few days time.”

  
Then they were off. Back into the cold that wrapped around Eren’s limbs and chilled him to the bone. Levi was pressed against Eren’s legs, apparently having a change of heart from the night before, which the brunette found endearing but also a little confusing. They walked towards the woods, where Eren hoped he could maybe catch something to eat, although that was unlikely with only his long, cumbersome limbs and a palm size blade. Levi seemed okay with the adventure, however, so into the woods they went.

  
Before they could reach the cover of the forest, however, some townsfolk spotted the pair and made their disapproval of both of them well known. Eren the orphan was just a hindrance on their society as they put it, and Levi was a wolf in their eyes. The brunette couldn’t deny that Levi looked like a wolf with his large, muscular shoulders and sharp, pointed teeth. But even so, the boy had never heard of a world being as gentle and almost domestic as Levi was to him. Soon they were hidden by a dense cover of leaves, muffling their shouts of disapproval. Eren followed a trail through the densely wooded forest, one that he had been down countless times with Levi before.

  
Levi seemed to become more comfortable as they put more and more space between them and the town. They took a detour from the path in order to find a place less traveled, where animals may actually live.

  
Once they strayed from the path Levi began to jump around playfully, coming back to Eren to playfully nip at his ankles. Eren laughed at his suddenly playful pup, “Geez boy, what’s gotten into you?”

  
Levi yipped back at him, a playful look in his eyes. He continued to bound around looking back at Eren, trying to tempt him to play along.  
“I’m sorry bud, but I’m so tired. We can play fetch, though!” Levi huffed a little at that; Eren knew his dog didn’t like fetch, but he wanted to at least offer some fun to his friend. Levi huffed again, turning away from the boy. His ears twitched and he lowered himself to the ground as if stalking prey. Then he ran into the snow-covered bushes where the brunette could no longer see him. Since he was now alone, Eren decided to clear the snow from a fallen tree and sit on it with his back laying against a branch that jut out of the top of it. It was surprisingly perfect and comfortable. The evergreen needles from the trees above head protected him from the still falling snow.

Eren was tired now, something he was used to but it was somehow different now. His chest felt tight and his mind felt foggy. Suddenly he missed Levi and wanted to call out to him, but his body was too tired and fatigued. He put it down to the cold and the walk up here, and he began to be afraid he was succumbing to the cold. It would make sense with his torn pants and way-too-large jacket that someone had thrown out. All he could manage was a slightly panicked grumble as his mind wandered and he fell asleep.

  
Later in the day, Levi found his way back to the boy, walking proudly with a small fox in his mouth. It wasn’t much, but at least it would be something for the boy. The closer that he came to where he had left Eren, the more alarmed he became. He could smell Eren but it smelled different than he ever had before.

  
When Levi nosed through the bushes, he saw Eren curled up on a log, whimpering and shivering in the cold. He immediately panicked and ran to the boy, nosing and yipping trying to get him to wake up. Eventually Eren stirred but felt sick, unable to move or think much. He was, however, able to notice that the sun was setting fast. Even with the short winter days, he had to have been sleeping for hours. Then the boy suddenly realized his need for shelter for the night. The sky looked scary, painted black in places but the orange of the sunset showing in others.

Obviously a storm was rolling in, but Eren had been oblivious. Levi nudged Eren until he stood up on shaky legs, but he fell over before he was able to take a full step. Eren knew he was too ill to continue. Levi barked at the boy, trying to get some sort of rise out of him, but Eren simply drifted back to sleep.

  
Levi panicked when he couldn’t get any response from the brunette.

  
All Eren could feel was the cold biting into his right side where he had fallen, but then all of a sudden he felt warm. He smelled something that smelled like everything he had ever loved, like something that was calling him to find his way home. Warmth radiated through him and he smiled lightly and nuzzled into its source. He was able to open his arms for a moment but all he could make out were strong arms wrapped around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all like this! It’ll pick up a little in the next chapter...


	2. A Fire’s Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support on the last chapter! It’s really encouraging to see nice comments, so I really appreciate it!!! I can’t wait to get into the good stufffffff!

Eren awoke with a start, in what felt like another lifetime to him. He felt warm and safe, but didn’t know why considering he couldn’t see anything or even attempt to gage where he was. He couldn’t even decipher where he had been when he fell asleep. All he remembered was walking into the woods with Levi and a strange feeling engulfing him shortly thereafter. 

Once the brunette had enough presence of mind, he realized that he actually had what must have been a pelt over him. As soon as this realization clicked, he threw the blanket off of himself and was greeted by pitch black. After a few moments his eyes adjusted and Eren could tell he was in a cave and surrounded by multiple pelts of varying shapes and sizes. Some were a deep mahogany while others were a bright, crisp white. They were soft between his fingers as he took in their luxury. He cherished this feeling as he had never been able to feel skins this nice; few people had them and they certainly didn’t want Eren of all people to be touching their precious furs.

Outside of the cave Eren could just barely make out the crackle of firewood splintering in anguish due to the flames that surrounded them. There was a light glow from the fire that opposed the darkness of night, but it was not enough to give any illumination to the inside of the cave. 

Then, Eren heard footsteps.

He backed away and covered himself in the pelts, like a child. He whimpered and shivered in fear, not knowing what could possibly be coming for him now. Was something preparing a fire to cook him over? Were the townspeople finally getting rid of him in some horrendous ritual?

The footsteps stopped next to him, then he felt something sit down next to where he layed in the blankets. A deep voice spoke, “I know you’re awake, Eren. Let me take care of you.”

How could this person know his name? Eren knew he was infamous but surely no one who lived in a cave would know of him. The smell of food that drifted past Eren’s nose is what ultimately drew him out from hiding, uncovering only his eyes at first.

In front of him sat a fit man a few years his senior. He was sitting cross legged, wearing only thick pants that covered his legs almost entirely. The man had a skewer of meat in one hand and a small torch in the other. He offered the meat to the boy, looking onto him expectantly. It was cooked and had some charring on the edges, but Eren couldn’t deny it looked absolutely delicious. He also couldn’t deny the grumbling his stomach was doing, or the fact that he hadn’t eaten in nearly three days. All thoughts of potentially poisoned food left his mind as he took the stick and began gnawing the perfectly prepared meat.

“You make it so difficult to take care of you, you know that?” The man said, gruff but in an obviously playful way. He reached over and adjusted the pelts that were covering Eren, apparently finding the wrinkles in them unacceptable in the cave they were currently inhabiting. 

“What do you mean? Who the hell even are you? And where am I?” Eren’s questions and uncertainties rushed back to him all at once, and he felt fright shock right through his body at the realization that nothing around his was familiar, whatsoever. His lungs felt tight at the thought, having never left the few streets that made up the small town he grew up in. 

The man gave a horse chuckle and replied, “I’m Levi. Can’t recognize your ‘best friend’?” The man, Levi apparently, gave a sing song twist to the words “best friend” obviously having some kind of issue with them. 

Eren was confused and couldn’t even comprehend the situation. At first he assumed this was a different person, a man named Levi instead of a dog. But that was most definitely not the case once he said “best friend”. Eren’s mind was in a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. Eventually, he looked at the man sitting before him, and took more of him in rather than just the meat in his hand. He was muscular, obviously well built but he must have also worked for what he had. Well accentuated by the light, the man looked absolutely god-like. His body was littered with scars of all shapes and sizes, they were a light pink color against the almost grey hue that the rest of his skin had. Eren’s jaw almost dropped at how gorgeous the man’s body was.

Then he looked at the mans face. That was when his mouth really did fall open. His hair was the purest black he had ever seen, just like his dog, Levi’s fur. It was chopped short, with and undercut keeping the sides of his head exposed to the weather. And his eyes. Ones that Eren knew well. They were Levi’s. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind. But how? Sure they share some features and a name but that doesn’t mean that a dog is a human.

Eren floundered for a few moments with half constructed words falling from his mouth in a failed attempt to communicate. He was confused, but also very intrigued by this new man. He was definitely unlike any person from Eren’s home village.

“I know this must be difficult. I didn’t want it to come out this way, but you were hurting. I guess all I can really do is this..” 

And suddenly there was a flurry of movement and then his dog, Levi sitting in the place where the man had just been. He gave Eren a lick on his nose to reassure him. Eren knew this was a dream. It could be nothing else. He was dying in the forest and this was some strange dream. His body was trying to soothe him as his brain slowly froze inside his skull. Eren supposed it was a rather comforting dream, regardless of how confused he was.

Another flurry of activity and the man was back, looking at Eren with a worried expression. “You haven’t said anything. Is there anymore I can do?” Levi said. He was blunt but seemed sincere in wanting to help Eren, but Eren honestly had no idea what to do or even say. All he could think about was the term “werewolf” and how he hadn’t heard it since he was a child being told scary stories before bed.

“I don’t.. I just don’t understand. This is fucked. This is absolutely fucked.” Eren sounded like more of a teenager now, making the raven chuckle just a little.

“Are you at least warm enough?” Levi asked, a hand reaching out to fix Eren’s hair ever so delicately. Eren almost flinched but kept himself in place, reminding himself that this must truly be his dog, but he was still having a hard time accepting it. Eren did notice, however, when his hand came closer Eren couldn’t help but smell that amazing scent of home again.

It smelled like hundred year old cedar trees with the musk and dirt of the earth all swirled together. He smelled like everything and nothing all at once, perfect yet dizzying at the same time. Eren let out a small wimpier and let his hand come and grab the man’s wrist.

Levi seemed shocked by this, but that was quickly replaced by a slight smile.

“Lay with me?” The brunette said. He hadn’t even thought about what he was saying, but after he had he decided it was okay. He had apparently been sleeping beside this person for the past several years, anyway. Levi was again shocked, as he wasn’t expecting the brunette to be so accepting of his werewolf status. So, Levi laid down next to him, careful to extinguish the flame of the torch, and wrapped an arm around the brunette, keeping him safe and comfortable there.

Eren quickly drifted back to sleep while Levi stayed awake, protecting his sweet, sleeping mate-to-be. He knew the next few days would likely be difficult for the boy, so all he could do was keep the boy safe and comfortable for the time being. There would be a lot of explaining that he would have to do soon.

The next morning Eren woke up to the smell of more food cooking, this time less alarmed than he had been the previous night. It also helped that daylight filtered into the cave, making everything around him much easier to understand and process.

Levi quickly walked in again, with even more meat than he had the night before. All prepared for Eren. The brunette thanked him for the meal and began eating his breakfast.

Even though his mouth was filled with food, Eren asked, “So how’d I get here?” Through his food, the sounds were muffled but still easily recognizable by Levi’s keen ears. He did cringe at the boys lack of manners, though.

“Yesterday when I came back from hunting you.. felt ill, right? You were weak, so I brought you here. This is where I have been keeping the pelts from all of my hunts since I started watching over you. I knew it was safe and far away from any prying eyes.” Levi began growling at the last part. His anger towards the townspeople was not so easily hidden in his human form.

Eren swallowed hard on a bite that perhaps wasn’t quite chewed enough yet and answered, “I don’t remember much of anything. My head was so foggy I couldn’t think.”

“That’s what I was afraid of. We will be here for the next few days, I believe.” The raven replied.

Eren was shocked and wanted to contest what he had just been told but was cut off by Levi saying, “I must go hunt again. Don’t leave the den.” His command was stoic and his face was stern, and with that he walked out of the cave and back into the snow-covered wilderness.

The brunette couldn’t help but obey the command, the dominance that oozed from his voice made him rigid in the bed of pelts.

After the man left Eren’s sight, he shifted under the pelts. Levi’s smell was faint but present on every one of them. He enjoyed it, although there was a turning in his insides that he knew could only be cured by the smell of Levi. Questions still swirled in the boys head. They weren’t sharp or clear because the same cloud as before was rolling through Eren’s mind, shifting his focus to that delicious smell on the pelts. The boy couldn’t help bringing the heavenly scent to his nose, inhaling deeply and never wanting to let it go. But, he did as the need to breathe in more of it took over him.

He wrapped himself in the pelts while his mind continued to fog, hardly in control of himself. He realized he was whimpering and rutting into the blankets all too late. He wasn’t giving his body permission to do any of it, but he couldn’t stop his movements, either. 

When Levi finally approached the cave again he bristled and bared his teeth. His eyebrows furrowed and the delicious smells Eren was letting off. They should be only his, he thought, but he knew Eren couldn’t help it. He also knew if he went into the cave he wouldn’t be able to control himself. The raven was barely able to keep himself in check now. He crossed the mouth of the cave where he heard Eren whining, but kept his eyes forward and set about preparing the rabbits that he caught for the boys consumption.

After a few moments of cleaning the meats and preparing a fire, Levi’s resolve almost broke when he heard Eren whimper, “Levi,” in a desperate pleading voice. Levi’s head whipped around at the sound, eyes narrowing and his body moving to help the boy, to give him everything that he knew he wanted right now, but stopped himself. He didn’t want to confuse the boy more right now, even if both of their instincts wanted the same thing. The boy didn’t understand what was happening, so Levi swore to himself he would explain everything to the boy first. He would have to wait until he calmed down again.

He had heard the fire roar to life once again before the boy finally fell asleep, all energy drained from what must have been an hour of this fit that his body was throwing. He felt hot and itchy, even while he slept, and just wanted the comfort of the man, Levi, near. It was a light and fleeting nap, only lasting a few moments, but it was enough to give Eren’s mind strength again. Almost like a small recent button.

When Eren woke up, the raven was already sitting at his side, holding meat on a piece of bark and handing it to the boy. The man was silently watching the brunette take bites of the food, searching for any signs of disapproval so he could fix whatever was wrong as soon as possible. He would do absolutely anything to keep the boy content and happy. The man needed to provide for him like he hadn’t been able to in the past.

The brunette reached out and took the makeshift plate. He worried a little for his stomach; he had never eaten this much food before in one day. And now here he was on his third meal in less than a day. He still scarfed down everything that was given to him, though. He knew better than to pass down the offer of good food. 

After taking a few bites, Eren looked back at those grey irises that he knew so well from the past few years. Levi actually looked worried, a look that Eren couldn’t have pictured on the man previously. He seemed so uptight and put together. Eren cocked his head to the side at this, not understanding the concerned look in the man’s eyes.

Levi took this as an invitation to speak, and inhaled sharply. He didn’t want to let it show, but he was nervous. It’s not every day people say the thing he was about to have to say. “I know there’s a lot to take in, but the first thing I need to tell you is that you’re a werewolf, like me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gasp*


	3. His Lover’s Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this has taken so long! My boyfriend visited me at college so I’ve been kinda busy with that this past week. Now, in my loneliness, I’ll be writing a lotttt! Hope that will make up for it!!!!
> 
> Also,, Happy Valentine’s Day Everyone❤️🥰

Eren’s head spun at the thought. Only hours ago he learned that werewolves even existed and now… He was one, too? “How do you… know?” Eren stumbled over the words, still confused and still reeling.

“It’s your smell. I know you’ve scented me already. Werewolves each have individual scents that we learn each other by. Your scent gives you away immediately to me, but it's not detectable to a human nose. Since I’m an alpha they can sometimes smell me, but normally they would just assume I hadn’t bathed.” Levi said, trying his best to give Eren more information so that he could learn more about himself. 

“An alpha?” Eren asked, it was just about all he could manage at the time.

“Yes I’m an alpha. It means I am here to provide for you, my omega. I’m the head alpha of my pack, which means that I lead and protect them.” Levi responded.

Eren thought for a moment about what the raven had told him. He was an omega? What does that even mean? The boy looked down at his hands and furrowed his brows, obviously confused and not even knowing what to ask.

“An omega is a werewolf that is able to bear pups. They are normally more submissive than alphas. You definitely have the scent of a presenting omega, but it has only come out in the past week or so I’d say.” Levi said. He had been ecstatic when he smelled the first hints of omega on Eren just a few days ago. He knew that soon he would be able to bring the boy home and mate with him. His mind had filled with images of how he would provide for his mate and pups if the moon goddess blessed them so. 

Levi smiled just thinking about the morning that he made the discovery, to which Eren expressed more confusion, so the raven continued, “When a werewolf becomes of age to mate, they present as whatever secondary gender they were born to be. You were a little bit of a late bloomer, though. I was afraid I’d never get to take my mate home.” Levi gushed a little at that last part. He didn’t want to rush Eren into anything or force fate upon him.

“Your mate? How would you even know that? You’ve been my dog for like forever and now you’re talking about being mates?” Eren blushed at the thought. He was too young for any of this.

Levi growled at the part about being a “dog”. He most definitely was not a dog. His body was trained for hunting and battle, it was that of the strongest wolf of his pack. He was not a simple dog. Levi began to respond, trying to let his anger eb away, but failing in his first words, “I know you’re my mate.. I know you’re my mate because you called for me. It was years ago, before we had ever met, but I heard my mate call for me. I was still young, and I found out later that you were even younger. But a wolf can’t refuse their mate’s call. So, I came to you. I stayed by your side until it was time to take you home.” Levi became calmer and lost the tense tone in his voice, and that calmed Eren down quite a bit.

“So what, my runaway dad was a werewolf and so I’m some in-between? My mom wasn’t like this too, was she? And besides I’ve never even changed into a wolf! I couldn’t possibly be-“ Eren was still trying to deny everything that the raven was telling him when he was interrupted.

“You haven’t changed because you haven’t been ready to change. It would’ve been dangerous. Eventually you’ll learn to control it, but now isn’t that time. Now you need to rest.” At that he arranged the pelts on top of Eren until he was pleased with them. Then silence fell over them while the brunette thought and the raven watched over his mate-to-be. 

Of course, the fogginess that Eren was starting to grow to expect rolled into his mind. Levi’s eyes grew wide whenever Eren’s change in smell registered in his mind.

Immediately, Levi stood up, fighting every instinct that he had, trying to force himself to leave the cave before he did something he may regret. Then, he felt a hand wrap around his ankle and a weak, “Please stay.” From the brunette. This was everything that Levi wanted to hear, but it wasn’t right just yet. It wasn’t time to mate or bond, the brunette still didn’t understand everything.

“Eren- I can’t. It’s for your own good.” The raven said, not yet shaking the boys weak grasp, but not allowing himself to move any closer, either.

“I’m scared… I… need you with me,” Eren said. He was obviously struggling and that broke only part of Levi’s resolve. The part that was going to force him to leave the boy alone again.

The raven sat back down next to the boy, unable to allow himself any closer. He didn’t know what his instincts would make him do if he moved so much as a muscle. His grey eyes wandered over the boy who was rutting against himself under the blankets. At one point the raven had to close them all together, the sights, sounds, and scents were too much to bear. Levi had to shut out the beautiful sounds the little omega made. And then, almost as quickly as it started, Eren seemed to have been released from the grasp of the fog and fell asleep again.

Levi tried to keep track of the time while Eren slept, but that proved futile because of the heavy cloud cover of this winter storm. The snow showed no signs of stopping; the skies were still angry and black. Eventually he woke up again, looking back as Levi with big eyes. 

“I-I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten into-“ Eren started, nervous and unsure why he would do such lude things, let alone why he made Levi stay and watch.

However he was interrupted quickly, “Don’t be sorry. It’s natural.”

“What is? Being a fucking pervert?” The boy felt like he could curl up and cry, still not understand everything that was going on in his mind.

“No, Eren. You’re a presenting omega. That means that you’re having a pre-heat. Your body is preparing itself to bare pups.”

There it was again. Baring pups? Eren couldn’t even begin to think about that. How would that even work anatomically? Everything his mom had ever told him was based on the human body, so he supposed it wasn’t exactly accurate for werewolves, but he still didn’t understand how it would work. But, Levi didn’t discuss any further, instead looking out to the sky that was somehow growing darker still. 

The raven mumbled an apology and promised to be back quickly while he slipped out to hunt. Eren thought about the werewolf while he was gone, growing to miss him and his smell. Even without the fog, or ‘pre-heat’ as Levi called it, Eren found himself attracted to the scent of the man.

Levi returned and prepared the food as he always had, but this time when he brought it inside, he laid down with Eren under the pelts. The boy couldn’t help but cuddle up to the man he’d grown to miss over the past hours. He hesitated a little when Levi shifted awkwardly next to him, but the man put a comforting hand on the brunettes shoulder, dispelling all of his doubts.

Then, with hundreds of questions floating around in his mind even then, Eren looked up at the raven haired man with wide eyes and said, “Can you just tell me… Everything? I want to know everything about life as a werewolf. I want to know about your life. I want to know what mine will be like, too.”

When Levi returned the look he saw every emotion in Eren’s eyes. He saw his curiosity, his fear, his determination and reservations. His heart almost stopped, he was so stunned by the brunettes beauty and resolver. 

“What? My life?” Levi asked, not used to talking about himself. Eren nodded furiously, so he took a sigh and continued, “I was born during the winter twenty four years ago. At the time, my father was the head alpha in a pack far north of here, but he was overthrown. Werewolves have a tradition of fighting for positions of leadership,” Levi went on telling the story of his childhood, how he came to a new pack that was in the mountains not far from Eren’s village. He talked about how he came to power in that pack, how it was peaceful. He watched his father killed in battle and his mother hunted down shortly after, he barely escaped with his life, so he would have accepted his title no other way. Eventually he got to the part that Eren was especially excited to hear about, the parts that included the brunette haired boy.

“One day I was out hunting, and I felt something. It was like my heart was being pulled from my chest, always in the same direction. It was always toward the little human village that none in my pack had ever dared to near. I tried to ignore it at first, but I went. I found you. You were still a boy and honestly I was too. I didn’t think that I was, but I was. I protected you as much as I could. I’m sorry that I have failed you since your mother’s death. I know I could’ve done better for you. I didn’t know what would happen if I told you too soon, though.” Regret simmered across Levi’s face for only a moment before Eren nuzzled his head into the man’s chest. He told the man that he did more than enough for him, but the raven still let his uneasiness slip into his scent as he stroked Eren’s hair.

Eren looked up then, and his bright green eyes met dulled silver ones. He surprised even himself with this daring approach, reaching his hand up to cup the man’s cheek and kissing him lightly. 

It lasted only a few seconds, but Levi was still affected. He wanted to pin Eren down and show him how an alpha kisses their mate, but he knew that now was not the time. Instead he gave his best smile, it was weak and obviously out of practice, and let the brunette become comfortable under the pelts again. The brunette fell asleep rather quickly, like he seemed to do in the warmth of the cave nowadays. Levi watched him snore softly, tracing designs on his shoulder and exposed arm. 

The raven felt like he should stay awake and protect his omega, something the instincts buried deep inside him from ancestors centuries ago told him was absolutely mandatory. He took small naps throughout the night, but never allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep. The night contained more dangers than he cared to think about. Instead, Levi dreamt about the day that he would bring Eren back to his pack. He knew that the day was drawing near. Soon, Eren would be restless with a need to leave this foreign, unprotected place. And whenever that happened Levi would have to act fast.

When an omega begins their cycle, they first have a preheat. Normally an omega would nest during this time, prepare their home with pelts, extra food and water, and other necessities to sustain them over the next week. But, Eren didn’t know what these feelings were, or that he should follow his instincts. He was still denying them, mostly because the ‘human’ that he was raised as didn’t like the idea of instincts ruling his life. Soon enough, he’d come to accept them. 

Once this preheat was over, Levi would need to take Eren to where his pack roamed. Safety lies in numbers for werewolves. Levi thanked his mother for teaching him about what he should expect when he found his mate. It was a distant memory, but he held onto the knowledge she gave him now, as he provided for his mate. 

When dawn came, Levi could no longer deny the urge to hunt, so he left the cave and shifted into his wolf form. He rubbed harshly on every tree that he came across while he made sure there were no threats in the area. His dominant scent on the trees’ trunks would tell any passersby exactly who this area belonged to, and give them an impression of what may happen to them if they were to come too close. 

Levi stopped by throughout the day, preparing food for the little omega and feeding it to him once it was good enough to offer to his mate. When the sun started to set, Levi made his way back to the cave, but was startled by what he found.

“Levi! Welcome back~!” Sang Eren’s voice. Levi was shocked to round the last tree and find his mate outside of the cave, playing in the snow with only a few pelts draped over himself for protection from the cold. The raven wolf growled at the sight and ran over to the boy, nudging him rather aggressively towards the cave.

Eren let out a sad whine after seeing the upset look in the wolf’s eyes. Levi stopped nudging towards the cave then, instead stepping back and looking at the boy apologetically before shifting back into human form. 

“It’s cold out here, you need to be-“ the raven began, but was interrupted by a rather excited Eren. 

“Oh, I know! But it’s so nice out here! I just wanted to explore a little, like you have been..” Eren lowered his head a little at the end, sensing the worry the raven was feeling. The scent of it was thick in the air by that time, after all. Subconsciously Eren’s instincts knew to submit to the alpha, and that was exactly what he did. Even though he didn’t fully understand that his instincts were what were driving his actions.

Levi gently turned the boy towards the cave, while saying, “Just don’t leave the cave without me again.” His words seemed harsh, but his hands and face were soft and delicate. The last thing Levi wanted was for Eren to distrust him. If he did, his world would be crushed. Once they were inside he continued, his voice becoming gravely serious as he said, “Do you want to leave the cave?”

Eren thought the question was odd but answered, “Well, I mean yeah. I want to see your world! I’m ready to go out and see… Everything!” The boy was excited, but didn’t quite know what he wanted. He phrased it the best way he knew how, and the words did fit, but they still weren’t exactly what he felt. All the brunette knew was that he wanted to follow the alpha. He didn’t know where, but the boy knew he’d be okay as long as he was at Levi’s side. 

“Of course you are ready when it’s almost night. We will leave in the morning. Will you be able to wait until then, my little omega?” Levi asks, sliding into bed and motioning for Eren to join him. 

The brunette settled into bed, laying next to Levi where he fit all to perfectly. He hummed and wrapped his legs around the older man’s. Eren felt content and happy, even when the raven let out a little laugh when the boy pulled him closer. Eren knew he was safe; that Levi would keep him safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowlyyyy getting to the fun part❤️❤️


	4. Bitter Journey

The pair left for Levi’s pack as soon as the sky began its shift from deep blue to a gentle pink. Most of the sky above head was still dusted with stars, although their shine was dulled by the rising sun. Eren couldn’t help but admire the way that Levi’s skin almost glowed under what little moonlight remained, and he knew it would likely fade once the sun came out. He could only catch little hints of it anyway since Levi was covered in thick pelts fashioned into a thick jacket and pants. His hands would occasionally leave the cover of his jacket, and it almost drove the boy wild to be so close yet so far away from the gorgeous man.

His hips began to ache as the day went on, and the sun made his skin feel warmer and warmer. He wasn’t used to being covered in all of this fur, but it still seemed strange to be as hot as he was. 

The forest around them was covered in snow from the just recently passed blizzard, making the trek it more difficult but the view much more enjoyable. As they ascended the mountain, Eren could just make out the tiny village he once called home at the foot of the mountain. It was all he had ever known, so it was strange to look at it from such a far way away. 

Levi seemed on edge the whole day, but the brunette didn’t exactly know why that was. Every little sound made the alpha growl in disapproval and push Eren behind him. It made Eren’s heart flutter, knowing this man would protect him, but he also wondered why exactly he did all of these things. They seemed like overreactions. After all, Eren was a perfectly capable person. He was obviously standing upright, hiking his way up this entire mountain. 

After a few hours, Levi slowed and said, “I think we should stop for lunch. We will be to my den soon but you need to eat.” Then, he opened the small bag he had prepared for the journey. The raven laid out a pelt for Eren to sit on, and took out some meat from one of his previous hunts for the younger male to eat. They sat and ate mostly in silence, until Eren built up the courage to question the elder.

“Why are you so on edge? Is everything okay?”

Levi didn’t look away from the meat he was eating, instead he seemed a little agitated and said, “We’re only barely in my territory and you’re about to go into heat. Any neighboring pack of wolves could stroll too close and smell you, and then its game over. You should be somewhere much safer than out here, so we need to move.”

The brunette thought it best not to continue the conversation any more after that, afraid he might anger the raven or upset him more than he obviously already was. 

After a few more minutes of eating in mildly uncomfortable silence, and then Levi seemed ready to continue moving. He packed up the pelt, and continued to guide Eren up the mountain, but they didn’t get to far before Eren fell to his knees, his skin feeling too hot. He gasped, clearly unable to move on. Soon enough, his vision went dark again.

Eren woke up to the sound of hushed voices nearby. He forced his eyes open so that he could take in his surroundings. Notably, everything spelled like Levi, so much so that it was almost oppressive to the omega’s senses.  _ I must be in Levi’s home,  _ the brunette thought to himself. Whenever he sat up, the voices stopped and he found several pairs of eyes on him.

Once they made eye contact, a woman with long, dark brown hair and glasses spokeup, “Good morning sleeping beauty! We’re just here to get everything ready for your hea-” Eren cut her off there.

“Where’s Levi?” The brunette asked. His voice came out weak and dry, and only upon hearing his own voice did the boy realise how much his body absolutely ached. 

“He’s with the rest of the pack, announcing his arrival. He sent us to help you through your first heat! How exciting!” The woman spoke again. Eren smelled the air instinctively to try and identify the people that were taking care of him, noticing her scent was muted compared to the floral scents of the rest of the people taking care of him.

“You really do catch on fast! Scenting us and everything! Truly, you’re a born werewolf alright! My name is Hanji, and this is Armin. I’m a beta and he’s an omega. Petra and Isabel, they're both omegas, just slipped out to get you some water. Is there anything else you need?”

Eren groaned, overwhelmed by all these new people and scents. They were bothersome and most importantly weren’t Levi. The boy wasn't completely sure why he wanted Levi with him so much, but couldn’t help saying, “I need Levi.”

Hanji chuckled a bit, “I’m sorry, Eren, but it probably isn’t best for him to come in here. You’re starting to be under the influence of your heat.”

Eren understood, somewhat, but he knew that he still needed the alpha beside him. Levi was the only person that Eren knew here, and being in this cave that smelled so strongly of the raven was starting to drive him mad. The smells of the other omegas in the room were personally upsetting, though. His inner omega didn’t like their scents mixing with those of his alpha.

“Could I just have some privacy for a little while?” Eren asked. The omega and beta nodded and left the cave, leaving the brunette alone. He felt his heat continuing to get worse and starting to pull at his consciousness. 

The boy remembered bits and pieces of the next few hours, but really it wasn’t very much. What little he did remember made his entire body blush just thinking about it. 

Whenever that wave of the heat had subsided and the boy had time to rest, he looked around the cave. There were pelts piled high, small baskets and furniture fashioned out of the spruce trees that grew in the area. He noticed some herbs hanging from the cave’s walls, and a small lantern on a table to his left. The bed he was on was comfortable, he was covered in layers of pelts and quilts that looked like the ones the women in town always made. The light outside was fading, so he was glad to have the candle light from that small lantern to light Levi’s dwelling. 

Eren could still smell Levi in the air, and that made his stomach twist. He needed the older male with him, but he wasn't coming. Had he done something wrong? Levi was so close, so why wasn’t he coming to him. The brunette felt overcome with emotions, feeling absolutely distraught.

After hearing his cries, the beta from earlier made her way in to comfort the boy. “Hey, it's okay Eren.. I know this is hard, but it’s just a few more days. You’re safe here, I promise.” Her voice was calm and soothing as she sat down next to Eren on the bed and began to rub his back.

He sobbed into her shoulder until she was finally able to somewhat calm him down. When his sobs slowed into just a few stray tears, she went and got him food and water. 

“I don’t really want to eat right now…” The brunette started.

“But Levi prepared this especially for you! He wanted you to have this. He knows that the meat from the moose nearby is your favorite, so he hunted for you while you were… earlier. He hunted this for you earlier.” The brunette said, offering a wooden plate filled with meats and even some vegetables that must have been saved from the previous harvest. 

Eren hesitated a moment, touched that the raven would go through all of this effort for him, but still confused about why he wasn’t with him. Eren needed his alpha, he felt it deep in his chest, that they needed to be with each other.

“Thank you Hanji, I’ll probably eat it a little later. Can you just leave it here for now?” Eren asked, trying not to let his welling emotions come through his voice.

The beta smiled, “Of course Eren. I’m gonna go for the night, you’ll be safe here with loverboy outside.” 

Eren’s eyes went wide, and he stuttered trying to realize what she meant.  _ He’s here? He’s outside right now? I need to go to him- I need to- _

__ “He hasn’t been able to leave the mouth of the cave since your heat began. It was driving him crazy! Eventually Erwin and some of the other alphas were able to get him to hunt for you, playing into his instincts and everything, but he’s been going crazy out there. I just about have to fight him to be able to come in here to see you!”

At hearing this, Eren’s eyes went wide and his lips formed the widest, goofiest smile. Levi,  _ his alpha _ , was providing for him and protecting him. The picture came to Eren’s head of Levi growling at anything that dare lay hands on his little omega, and his heart fluttered. 

“Oh- okay.” The omega said, his eyes on his hands and a blush spreading across his face way too fast. “Thanks for taking care of me. I don’t know what I’d do without all of you-”

“Don’t worry about it, Eren! That’s what packs are for!” Hanji said. She gave the boy a short hug, and then left the cave, saying goodnight to Eren and then running away from a growling Levi. 

Eren couldn’t believe it, Levi did care for him! The alpha made food for him and was watching over him, keeping him safe. But still, Eren wanted him here, wanted him closer. His heart longed for him to be near, amongst other body parts. 

He got out of bed and walked over to the table where Hanji had left the food. It was only then that the boy realized that he was fully naked. A blush spread across his body again, so he decided it was better to bring the meal back into bed with him. He munched quietly for a while, but then decided that he wanted to speak to the alpha, “This meat is really good Levi! Thank you for cooking it for me! And where did you get these vegetables? It’s the middle of winter!”

After a few minutes with no reply, the brunette became disheartened. Maybe Hanji had lied to him, or Levi grew tired and left the entrance of the cave. Either way, his heart still ached after not hearing a word from the- from  _ his  _ alpha.

It was then that Eren devised a plan, one that was sure to bring the raven into the den. He moved the tray of food to the side, away from the bed so that he had plenty of room to do his work. He kicked off the blankets and spread his legs wide, revealing his hardened member and virgin hole. 

The omega began touching himself, this time not completely clouded by his heat, but rather by the need to have his mate closer to him. He let himself moan freely, wanting the man outside of the cave to hear him and come to him, but he wasn't coming. This went on for what felt like an hour, Eren moaning Levi’s name, begging for the alpha to come and be with him. The omega was desperate for the alpha, and would do anything to have him close. 

Soon he became absolutely desperate, unable to reach his climax without his mate being there to touch him. He needed Levi, was begging for him, but he wasn’t coming. The boy became distressed, thinking again that he was abandoned, but it was then that he heard a growl from the mouth of the cave.

The omega turned himself over so that his face was in the pelts and his ass was in the air, presenting himself for the alpha. He looked back to see Levi there, finally. His skin was practically glowing in the moonlight that shown in from behind him, and all of his muscles were tense. Every one of them easily seen, and the omega wished he could trace each and every one of them with his tongue. He smelled absolutely and totally like an alpha. His dominant pheromones were so heavy in the air that Eren could almost taste it, and he completely adored it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, my friends, next chapter!  
> It’s gonna be good, I promise!


	5. A Hunter’s Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who’s ready for the steamy shit??? This is my first time writing smut so I hope it’s okay.. feel free to leave feedback in the comments, love y’all <3

The alpha was fighting the control of his instincts with everything that he had, but  _ goddamn _ , he didn’t know if he was strong enough. The sight in front of him was something that every alpha dreamed of, but his conscience was screaming its disapproval behind his snarling teeth. 

“Levi, please,” Eren moaned while he lazily thrust his fingers into himself. His face was turned so that he was looking at Levi standing in the threshold, still trying to reign himself in. 

Then, Eren moved his hand to the side, spreading his cheeks ever so gently, and that is what did it. Levi was on him in a moment; his teeth grazing Eren’s neck and his hands roaming the younger male’s torso.

“You really shouldn’t be doing all of this, Eren.” The raven said, causing the brunette to moan at the thought of his name in the alphas mouth.

“Please… I need you Levi.” The omega continued his taunts, touching himself and bringing his body as close to the alpha as he possibly could. “I want all of you, I want to be  _ your omega _ .” 

At that, the raven couldn’t stop his teeth from sinking into the younger males’ shoulder. Eren gasped at the sudden pain, but welcomed it, knowing it meant that the- no,  _ his _ alpha was closer to him. Levi breathed heavily, tasting the blood of the younger male in his mouth. It was driving his instincts crazy, a fire was burning inside.

Eren whined again, loving the feeling of Levi behind him. The raven growled back at the brunette and then released his grip. He turned the boy over and began touching the omega in earnest. His hands attached to the boy's hips first, and whenever they came to find the hardened nipples only moments later, a delighted hum left the raven’s mouth. 

Levi could feel his instincts taking over, something that rarely ever happened anymore. Taking a mate, especially for the first time, is a powerful experience for any alpha, but he hadn’t expected to lose control like this. His mind was slipping into rut, and he didn’t know what to do for the little omega. 

“Eren, listen…” The older male cut through their moans, “Are you sure that you want this? I mean with your heat… it’s driving me crazy and I just don’t want to hurt-”

The brunette cut off the alpha with a kiss. It was much more heated than he had originally intended, but his intentions were still there, right behind the throws of passion added by his heat. Eren kissed the alpha like his life depended on it, because inside it felt like it truly did. Then he pulled away and looked into Levi’s eyes. His voice shook from the need that was holding him, “I know… But- but I need you, now. Please.”

At that the raven wrapped his arms around the omega and kissed him deeply. He tried to show Eren the love and passion behind the kiss, and hoped that it reached him through all of the ragged breaths and not-so-gentle touches. 

With Levi now on top, Eren found his instincts slightly more appeased, although they were still shouting in his head, begging to be filled by the alpha. To become his and only his, to bare him pups for years to come. 

The omega allowed the raven to spread his legs and remove what little covering he had been wearing. His eyes grew wide whenever Levi exposed his own chest, still amazed by his muscles and scars. All he could think of was the powerful alpha that would be all his own. 

Levi trailed kisses along the brunette’s thighs, looking up at their owner with a devious satisfaction. Eren couldn’t stand the teasing and whined loudly, hoping that his alpha would stop making him wait. He was lucky, because the alpha was not in the mood to wait, either. He took off the remainder of his clothes and examined the boy in front of him.

_ This is  _ my _ mate. _ This was the only thought that rang through his mind as he reached down to prepare the omega. Although he was almost completely controlled by instincts at this point, his care for Eren allowed him to be patient for just a few moments longer. He reached for a small jar that he kept on the table next to his bed, and coated his fingers with a cool liquid. His mother told him that this would be important whenever he brought home a mate.

Eren moaned as Levi gently pushed his index finger inside, stretching the male but only slightly. He could feel the push and pull as Levi breathed heavily behind him. The raven was trying desperately to control himself. 

After a few moments, Eren adjusted and wined for more. He needed more of the alpha, to be filled and claimed. His instincts roared inside of him, begging to be undone by the alpha above him. What little bit of conscious Eren that was left was scared, but he wanted this. Every single moment, every single touch. 

“Gods above, Eren. You’re  _ mine _ .” Levi groaned through gritted teeth, his face hidden in the brunette's neck.

With that, he withdrew his fingers, and Eren let out a saddened whine at the loss of contact. “Shush my little omega, I will take care of you.” The raven said. He laid his rough and worn hands on Eren’s thighs, pushing them wider to slot himself between them. 

Eren couldn’t hardly believe what he was looking at. A beautiful, pale, strong Alpha between his legs, lining up to take the brunette as his own. 

Levi caught the younger male’s eyes, and leaned closer to him, his breath warming Eren’s blushed cheeks even more. “Are you okay, Eren?” 

“Y-yes. Please, Levi. I-” the omega began, but was interrupted by his own moan and Levi’s tip pressed against his entrance. “-yessss.”

Levi kissed him as he pushed inside slowly, taking breaks whenever Eren looked like he was about to fall apart. Inch by inch, he stretched out the male below him, preparing him for the night ahead of them. Eventually, Eren couldn’t take the waiting. Although this appeased his instincts, he still needed more. What all that was, he didn’t quite know, but he needed Levi to give it to him. Needed everything from the alpha that was on top of him. 

He decided to take matters into his own hands, and thrust up onto Levi’s thick cock, causing a growl to rip from the other man’s throat. “You want to play like that?” He said, thrusting hard into Eren. And then, he couldn’t stop himself. 

Fucking the omega in earnest, Levi couldn’t help but growl and moan, loving the way Eren so obviously needed this. Loved hearing Eren begging for his cock, for his knot. He knew that he would give it to the brunette too; he’d give anything that his mate needed. 

Though, Levi had to gather his senses calling Eren his mate. They weren’t mates, but the thought made Levi’s chest swell. The idea of marking the omega was more than appealing. He had to pull himself away from Eren’s scent glands. They were so intoxicating, pulling the alpha in and keeping him there. 

Levi propped himself up and threw Eren’s right leg over his shoulder, in an attempt to keep his teeth as far away from the omega’s neck as possible. He couldn’t do that to him, not yet. 

The brunette looked at Levi’s cock, thrusting in and out of himself, and came just thinking about the man inside of him. Thick ropes shot between himself and the alpha, and Levi smiled down at his little omega. He knew that that wouldn’t be the only time Eren came undone that night. 

Eren began shaking and moaning uncontrollably, his senses were absolutely overloaded. Levi’s alpha pheromones were thick in the air, and the sounds of the alpha’s growls and thrust wrang loudly in his ears. Eren thought that surely this was bliss. His instincts were absolutely sated under the strong alpha before him. They sang happily inside him, saying the word ‘mate’ over and over. He needed that. Needed this strong alpha to be his  _ mate _ , even though he didn’t know quite what that meant.

“Mate?” Levi growled back. Apparently Eren had voiced his desires out loud as well. “I want it too, but not while you’re in heat.” Levi kept his voice as even as he could, too engrossed in the omega to be sweet with his words. He would claim the omega, his instincts were roaring for him to do it, but he wouldn’t. Not when Eren wasn’t in control of himself. Besides, he knew he couldn’t last much longer inside of the omega. 

He was possessive, grabbing and touching every inch of the male below him. Although he couldn’t claim the omega outright, Eren was  _ his _ . Levi brought his lips to the younger male’s chest, leaving love bites and marks that would surely last for weeks. His instincts pushed him to leave more and more and more so no other would dare touch his beautiful mate. 

The thought of ‘ _ his mate _ ’ resounded in his head, until his know began to swell inside of the brunette. Levi kissed the omega below him as his seed poured inside of him. Eren’s own release came whenever he felt the older male’s cum flooding himself. 

After a moment of breathing and calming themselves down, Levi moved the brunette’s legs so that they would be able to lay together more comfortably. The raven wrapped Eren’s legs around his waist, and laid them both down on their sides. The omega nestled into Levi’s chest, loving the warm smell of home that surrounded him. 

He was undoubtedly home. 


End file.
